A Fangirl's Dream and Everyone Else's Hell
by A Fangirl and a Fan
Summary: Two best friends who are teased for their liking of anime, for one especially Yu-Gi-Oh, are sucked into an anime world which for them is Heaven. BUT, the whole class has been dragged in with them!
1. Intro

My day started pretty normally. I got to school half an hour before everyone else and then waited for my friend Georgia, nicknamed Natusmi, to arrive ten minutes before the bell.

"Ohyou A.J-chan."

"Ohyou Natsumi-chan."

"Will you two SHUT UP?"

We both looked over at Joel, who had the usual look of disgust on his face. I grinned, ready with a really bad comeback he wouldn't understand.

"Honestly Joel, you're such a KAIBA!"Georgia laughed as Joel rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What the hell is a Kaiba?" Georgia was left to translate for the moron, since he didn't speak Yu-gi-oh.

"Basically, she just called you an ass-faced prick with an ego the size of China."

Georgia and I cracked up laughing us Joel walked off right as our english teacher, Mr McAndrew, arrived.

"Mr McAndrew! They called me an ass faced prick in there freaky anime language!" The teacher frowned, before facing us.

"Is this true?" I looked at the ground, not knowing what to say, when Christina, one of the kinder girls in our class, came to the rescue.

"It wasn't an insult Mr McAndrew, just an observation."

Mr McAndrew raised his eye brows, before shrugging."Well if it's just an observation…" Joel looked shocked, before storming off as me and Georgia held back a laugh.

"Arigato Christina-sama." The blonde turned to us, smiling.

"You're welcome."

All three of us walked inside, before Christina walked off to join the hyperactive teen known as Tess.

Others worked on there poetry, but us two, long finished, decided to continue our most recent debate.

"He is dumber than Tristan."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

No one knew, but we were in fact arguing about the boy, Mitchell, in our class. The night before in the online forum we had hit the argument how dumb he was. It had started as harmless fun, but now was full on war. The fact is, I just didn't like the guy.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Ladies ladies, you're both dumber than Tristan...so if you don't mind some of us need to work."

Georgia made a small squeal, before turning. Sure enough, Jackson was standing over her shoulder. Everyone knew she liked him, and he didn't seem to mind. Again...what she saw in him I had no idea.

"Sorry Jack." I sighed, and the tall blonde walked off. Georgia watched him for a second before returning to face me. "So, last night my brother kept going on and on about how he was Joey Wheeler. It was so annoying."

"I guess that means you' re Serenity. Lols." Georgia looked at me suspiciously, before asking.

"What?"

"Tristan _likes_ Serenity." Georgia looked at me, before looking at Mitch.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" The whole class fell silent. It was very awkward, so I decided to put Georgia out of her misery.

"Honestly wood head, Malteser's and pumpkin soup isn't that bad."

A loud array of ews and grosses rang out from the class and I grinned. Commotion died down, and I faced Georgia.

"You owe me."

"It's your fault." I rolled my eyes, before thinking.

"So who would Jack be in he was a Yugioh character?"

Georgia thought about the question, before responding.

"Duke Devlin." I laughed, before making a triangle with my fingers.

"Love triangle!" Georgia sat there dumb founded, and I sighed.

"Both Tristan and Duke are hitting on Serenity throughout the whole of the series."

"What?" I laughed as Georgia did her usual miny spaz. Suddenly, thunder clapped overhead and we both squealed, before I jumped up and ran to the window. The sky was dark with rain clouds and puddles lined the ground.

"Hey Natsumi, what are the odds we'll see Bakura shirtless?" Georgia sighed.

"They lessen every time you ask." Lightning flashed and I sighed dreamily. Shirtless Yami Bakura…I wiped the drool from the side of my mouth.

"A.J-chan, which Yugioh character would you be?" I grinned and replyed.

"Ryou… easily." Georgia groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't of asked."The brown haired girl looked around, before uttering a single word. "Espa."

"WTF?" She point to Shannon, a tall brunette in our class…who generously flicked us the bird.

"She would be Espa Roba.." I searched my memory bank…Espa Roba. A face came to the name and my face went red as I started laughing too hard.

"Sooo True!" Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Yeah…people say that to us a lot. I mentally checked off the people we'd already got.

"So Shannon is Espa, Jack is Duke, Mitch is Tristan, your brother is Joey, you're Serenity and I'm Ryou." Georgia grinned, seeing where I was going with this train of thought. She grabbed my notebook, not even asking, and wrote the names of everyone in our class. We spent the next half an hour discussing who would be each character if we we're a Yugioh series. A few disagrements here and there but we managed to finish the list without killing each other…for once. I lifted up the completed list.

"It's perfect." Georgia furrowed her eye brows in thought.

"I don't think Shannon should be Espa." I almost fell off my chair.

"Why?"

"Espa is only in a few episodes, and there's no one to be her brothers." I sighed, she did have a point.

"So who should she be?" Georgia thought more, before snapping her fingers.

"That asian chick who was hitting on Yugi!"

"Asian chick?" I tilted my head, before realising who Georgia was talking about. "Vivian Wong?"

"That's her!" We scribbled out Espa on the list next to Shannon's name and replaced it with Vivian Wong.

Shannon=Vivian Wong

"Now, it is perfect." I grinned, nodding.

"Couldn't agree more." The bell rang, signilling the end of one class. And yet the class groaned, since today was our english double. Georgia started drawing anime characters in her scrap book and I looked outside, watching the lightning and looking for Bakura. I knew it was all just an anime, but I truely did wish he was real and that he'd take me away from this hell. Now don't get me wrong, I loved school...well I loved the seeing my friends part but it would be nice to be able to live a day without anyone teasing me just because I liked card games!

Suddenly, all the lights simultaniously blew in the classroom...and yet the room crackled with electrisity. My mind worked overtime searching for a cause, when I remembered a paragragh I read in a book about storms.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Lightning hit the building, the foundations creaking under the extra power. Everyone was screaming, and the last thing I saw as the room colapsing in and rain pouring through the hole that had been made by the lightning bolt.


	2. Genderbents

I sat up and held back a scream. The room caving in played over in my head and I shuddered, before noticing two things. A) I was in a non-destroyed classroom and B) it wasn't the one that was struck by lightning...or any other classroom in my school. "What?" I looked around for some answers and held back a laugh. All the girls was walking around in pink sailor fuku's, the guys in blue uniforms that looked like they were made of ...leather? Suddenly the uniforms looked much to familiar and I looked down, sighing relieved before screaming and jumping out of my chair.

"WHY AM I IN A SAILOR FUKU?" An old woman at the head of the room, presumably the teacher, glared at me.

"Sit back down Ryou!" I sat down, before pulling at a strand of my smooth white hair as I always do when I'm thinking... wait my hair's not white, or straight. I put my hand up and the witch sighed.

"Yes Ryou you can go to the bathroom." I did a small bow of appreciation, before running to the bathroom, and even though I'd never seen nor been to this place before I knew exactly where to go. I ran to the mirror and took a second staring at my reflection before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GENDER BENT RYOU BAKURA?" I paled, taking off the pink jacket and revealing the millennium ring, resting on a white shirt. I pouted, already knowing what had happened.

"WHEN I SAID I'D BE RYOU I WAS JOKING!" I heard a dull chuckle in the back of my mind. "Let me die."

/That can be arranged/

"Poor Ryou...poor poor me." Sighing, I walked back to the classroom...my subconscious mind knowing exactly where it was. The bell went and everyone ran out of the room almost trampling me, but when the dust settled I heard something I never thought I'd be happy to hear.

"What the he'll are you two playing?" I looked at the group of 5 and almost did a fangirl scream. At first it looked like the beloved characters I worshiped every day, but on closer inspection I realised they were Leigh, Mitch, Ben, Alannah and Sophie...4 people in my class and Georgia's brother. All of them looked like a combination of  
>themselves and a Yu-Gi-Oh character but the best change was Ben, who instead of being a brown haired 10 year old was a blonde 16. Mitch, who's hair came to a Tristan style point, went and picked up a packet that had once held cards.<p>

"Drooling monsters?" Ben jumped up, and as a Yu-Gi-Oh fan himself, tackled the brunette.

"DUEL MONSTERS YOU NIMROD!" I smiled, Ben was such a Joey. Leigh pulled at a strand of once blonde hair, almost as if trying to figure out how it became tri-colored. I felt a small twinge of pity for the boy, because if my hunch was correct...this was going to be a long nightmare for him. And even though it was against the laws of...whatever we were stuck in, I felt like giving Leigh a warning. I wrote down a quick paragraph of 'happy' thoughts, before folding a paper plane and throwing it straight at the table. Alannah, her once long red hair now long and purple, picked up the plane and looked in my direction...but I was long gone. Alannah unfolded the plane and skim read the note, before passing it to Leigh.

_Hello Leigh and friends_

_You're in my world now_

_I recommend going to 'The Game Shop'_

_Leigh, don't concentrate and you will find it._

_He will have 'something rare'_

_And if you wonder who I am and where we are, three syllables_

_Yu-Gi-Lex_

_And Ben, Ryou Bakura_

_Hugs and kisses_

_P.S Leigh, guard that gold doo dad in your bag with your life_

_P.P.S Ben, get some new cards. Your deck is crap_

"What's it say?" Leigh looked up confused, summarising the letter to the others.

"Apparently it's from Yu-Gi-Lex. She said we're in her world and to go to the game shop,where we will find something rare." Everyone just sat there confused, when Ben stepped forward.

"Who's Yu-Gi-Lex?" Mitch turned to the boy.

"Who are you?"

"Ben Woodhead, Georgia Woodhead's little brother." The blonde said with an air of pride. Mitch just groaned. "Greeeeat, another Woodhead." Sophie rolled her eyes, and being the mature one of the group, stepped forward to answer the taller boys question.

"To answer your question Yu-Gi-Lex is what we call A.J Jones, Georgia's best friend?"

"Yeah, she helped me learn to duel." Leigh held back a laugh.

"Another Yu-Gi-Oh fan?" Ben glared at the boy.

"If that letter's true then my duelling skills will come in handy. 'You're in my world'. A.J's only world is Yu-Gi-Oh, and if we look around this is the perfect scene for episode 1. Plus your hair has three colours in it, and from school photos I know it's not always like that." Leigh ran his fingers through his hair, and when no traces  
>of dye appeared, his raised his eyebrow.<p>

"So let's say this is true. As the expert, where would you go?" Ben thought for a minute, snapping his fingers. "Yugi's grandfathers game shop! That's where the whole season starts." Leigh thought for a minute, and not seeing the harm in going, shrugged.

"Lead the way." Everyone looked at Leigh in shock, but the boy gave them the 'what have we got to loose' look. Ben was about to walk out of the room, when Leigh stopped him.

"What's 'the gold doo dad'?" Ben looked at the shorter boy, as if he'd just asked the stupidest question ever.

"The millennium puzzle. The soul of the great nameless pharaoh is tied to the puzzle. He helped Yugi throughout the whole show." Leigh thought about the response as everyone followed Ben outside, not aware of the tall brunette silently following the group.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone here?" Leigh led the group into the game store.<p>

"Leigh! Mitch! Sophie! Alannah!" Everyone turned to the man behind the desk, and couldn't believe it.

"Daniel?" Daniel, usually the short super genius of the class, was now a…short super genius with grey hair? Tristan shook his head, almost as if trying to understand the situation.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Alannah patted the brunette on the back, a half amused look on her face.

"Trust me Mitch, even if we knew why would we tell you?" Leigh decided to take control of the situation, and decided to try out what the letter said.

"Hey Dan, you wouldn't have anything rare to show us?" Daniel scratched his head, before snapping his fingers.

"Yes I do! Now I don't how I got this but apparently it's really rare." Daniel pulled something out of his pocket, a small wooden box. Placing it on the desk, he carefully opened the box and pulled away at fabric folded around something flat. Was it a piece of paper? Ben saw the content and ran to the desk.

"Wow! A Blue Eyes White Dragon…I mean the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone looked at the boy strangely, but he didn't seem to notice. The tall brunette that had been following them from the start entered the small game shop unnoticed, just in time to hear the others talking. Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"It's a trading card?" Ben glared at the girl, who stepped back.

"This 'trading card' is the rarest card in the world. There are only 4 others in existence, making this worth over millions of dollars!"

"What?" Everyone jumped back in shock, and the previously silent stalker stepped forward.

"Then I must have it." All eyes were on the brunette, who didn't even flinch. Raising his head, everyone gasped in shock. "I am Joel Gawne, and that card is mine." While the others were too shocked to react, Daniel placed a protective hand over the box, pulling it back to himself.

"Sorry Gawnie, not for sale." Joel growled, knowing the old fool wouldn't be cooperative. He turned to walk out of the game store.

"You'll regret this."


End file.
